Lace and Leather One Shot
by BonesDoUrden
Summary: Randy's cousin joins Legacy's ranks and takes Ted's side instead of Randy's. Here in lies what happens. DiBiase/OC. Rated for language.


**A/N: **Inspired by Britney Spears' "Lace and Leather" Please excuse grammatical/spelling/etc errors, I have a tendancy to fix in my mind automatically and not notice that it's not actually right.

* * *

"Hey Ted, my match is up next, can you go wait out back for Steph? She should be here in a couple minutes."

Not like I have much of a choice. "Sure Randy, you want me to bring her back here or to guerilla?"

"Here," he stated, walking out of the locker room.

"God, I can't wait for Cody to get back, it's hell having to put up with Randy's shit by myself," I grumbled, heading out of Legacy's locker room myself, waiting outside by one of the loading bay doors in back. I'd been standing there a good ten minutes before I heard the deep rumble of a motorcycle coming around the corner and pushed myself off the wall… Didn't Stephanie drive a motorcycle? I hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting Randy's cousin, but over the past few weeks, I'd heard plenty about her and couldn't wait to meet the infamous Stephanie Orton.

I was fascinated by the black bike that came rumbling around the corner of the stadium, oblivious to the rider astride it. I'd gotten into motorcycles a couple months ago, and as far as I could guess, the one coming toward me was a Star Raider. It came to a stop and quieted, the kick stand coming down to hold the bike up. It was then that I took notice of the person riding it. My eye first caught the black high-heeled boot that had just flicked down the kickstand and I slowly worked my way up, following the curve of her legs sheathed in black leather pants to the zipped up leather jacket that did nothing to hide the enticing curves of her slim waist and ample bust. Blonde ringlet curls cascaded over her shoulders and drew my eyes up her neck to her glossy, blood red lips and finally up to her dark, gray-green eyes that were watching me check her out.

"Stephanie?" I ventured, though I was pretty damn sure it was her.

"Ted DiBiase. Let me guess," she sighed, walking toward me, "My _wonderful_ cousin is too busy to come greet me himself?"

I laughed at the sarcasm in her voice; she obviously liked Randy less than Cody and I did, and that was saying something, "He had a match and asked me to come wait for you."

"Asked? I think you mean something closer to ordered."

I shrugged, "True enough, but he at least made an attempt to make it _sound_ like a request this time."

"Why do you put up with him? I mean, you have a choice, unlike me—unfortunately I'm related to the bastard and I can't escape that."

"I'd rather not have my head bashed in." I opened the door for her and led her to our locker room, the tv still on from earlier, Randy's match filling the screen.

"I don't know," Stephanie stated, sitting next to me on the couch positioned across from the tv, lounging back and laying her feet on my legs, "I think you could take him. In my personal opinion, I think you're a much better wrestler than Randy is."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence… So why are you here, anyway? Randy's been talking about you coming for weeks, but he won't say why."

She rolled her eyes, "I owed Randy a favor and he's decided to make me Legacy's chauffer by calling in that favor."

"Damn, I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"Eh," Stephanie grinned and sat up, swinging her feet to the floor and scooting closer to me on the couch, resting her head on my shoulder, "You're okay to hang around so far and I'd love nothing more than to piss Randy off by having him walk into the locker room and see me all cuddled up to his 'subordinate'."

I smiled back at her, "Can I help you piss him off?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"This," with a gentle nudge, her head lifted up and I slid my arm behind her shoulders, pulling her closer to my side.

"Mmh, this is comfy."

"Good."

We had no more than gotten comfortable and focused on Evan Bourne's match than the locker room door slammed open and Randy sauntered in, his arm around Maryse and that irritating smirk on his face that said he was getting some tonight. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face. He even remained oblivious to Stephanie and the fact that my arm was around her for several minutes as he packed up his gear to head back to the hotel with _Raw_'s resident whore, as I liked to call her.

"Hey there, Randy," Stephanie practically cooed, albeit sarcastically, which drew his attention to the couch and his eyes grew tremendously in size.

"Hi Steph…" he replied pleasantly then glared at me, "DiBiase. Arm off my cousin. Now."

I started to move my arm away obediently, not really in the mood for a fight with Randy at the moment, but Stephanie caught my hand and pulled my arm even more snuggly around her, "Don't move a muscle Ted…" I was more than happy to oblige her, gently curling my fingers across her hip.

"Stephanie…"

"No, Randy. I'm tired after my long drive here and Ted was kind enough to offer me a pillow and a blanket all in one since this locker room seems to lack both."

"I don't care. I don't like him touching you."

"And I'm twenty-six, I can decide for myself who can and can't touch me. Whether you like it or not is irrelevant."

Randy growled, turned around to zip his bag shut, then angrily slung it over his shoulder, grabbed Maryse by the waist and dragged her out, slamming the door behind them.

"I think that went quite well," she smiled.

"I'll agree to that."

"So what do you usually do after your done here?"

"Some nights I just go back to the hotel, if my match was rough or if I have an early flight the next day, other nights I go out with some of the other superstars… And sometimes I find somewhere quiet to think, like a park or something."

I was slightly taken aback when she slid herself onto my lap, "And what's your plan for tonight, Ted?"

"What'd you like to do, Stephanie?"

"This," she whispered, leaning closer to me, "For starters…" She kissed me. It was like a dull electrical current coursed through my body and it only got stronger when I returned the kiss.

"Anything else you'd like to do?"

"Yeah… Get something to eat. I haven't eaten yet today cuz I was sick of driving, so I drove straight through from Illinois."

I lifted her to her feet before standing up myself, "Let me take you out to dinner, then. I could go for some food too."

I hadn't been scheduled for a match tonight, so I hadn't bothered bringing any of my gear, meaning we just walked out of the locker room, leaving it as it was and I stopped one of the backstage guys to tell him Legacy had left for the night.

"Hey Ted!" a voice called and I turned toward it, Evan Bourne headed in my direction.

"What's up, Evan?"

"You going out with the rest of us tonight?"

I looked at Stephanie before I replied, "I might, depends on what Stephanie wants to do."

He looked over at her and I felt my blood boil a little when his eyes looked her over, "Hi, I'm Evan Bourne."

"Stephanie Orton, nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing Randy's already left with the resident whore?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "So Stephanie got stuck with me."

She poked my ribs, "You're way better company than Randy and the three of us know it. Where are you going tonight, Evan?"

He shrugged, "Dunno yet, haven't talked to the other guys about it yet."

"Well, why don't you text me when you guys know and we might show up." I offered and he nodded, allowing us to continue on our way.

"Did my eyes deceive me, or was Ted DiBiase a little jealous when Evan checked me out?" Stephanie giggled, pulling my arm across her shoulders.

I shook my head silently and pulled my arm away.

"Ted, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose while Stephanie leaned gently against her motorcycle, "Why are you doing this, Stephanie?"

"Doing what?"

"Putting my arm around you, climbing on my lap, kissing me… Hell if I didn't know any better I'd even say you've been flirting with me since you got here."

She laughed. _Laughed_. "I have been, Ted. I think you're cute and for the longest time I've had a crush on you. It sounds stupid, I know, since I've never met you before until tonight, but when he's not being an asshole, Randy talks about you and Cody a lot, so I kinda felt like I already knew you."

I shook my head and she frowned, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

It was my turn to laugh, "Are you kidding me? I loved every second of it, it just took me off guard. I'm sorry for being a confused ass."

She shrugged and straddled her motorcycle, "Did you drive here?"

"No, I caught a cab, as usual."

"Climb on then, I'm starved."

I did as she said, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her cheek, "We best find you some food then, it would be bad to let you go hungry."

Three hours later found us at 'Club Risk', the club name Evan had texted me about an hour after Stephanie and I had left the arena. Almost all of the roster was there, dancing, getting drunk and signing a few autographs here and there.

"Glad you could make it, DiBiase!" Evan yelled over the music as we joined him at the big, crescent shaped booth in the corner where several other wrestlers were gathered and the table was nearly overflowing with glasses and bottles of varying shapes and sizes; there were even a few markers scattered across the table top, which were used to write names on all the bottles and glasses, to avoid any drink mix ups.

"Who's the cutie with you, Teddy?" Miz asked, eyeing Stephanie lewdly. He should have been cut off six drinks ago—he didn't have a very high alcohol tolerance.

She instantly wrapped one arm around my back, pressed her other one against my chest and rested her head next to it, "His girlfriend,"

My what? Umm… Fuck. She really loved putting me in weird situations. "So back the hell off, Miz," I warned, "Or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Mind if I steal the little lady for a dance?" Triple H asked politely, getting up from the table.

"Not if it's okay with her,"

"I'll be back!" Stephanie yelled, following Triple H down to the crowded dance floor after pulling off her leather jacket and tossing it to Evan. The white tank top she was wearing even further enhanced her enticing curves and I caught a glimpse of the smooth skin underneath it through the lace that trimmed the bottom.

I had no more than sat down then Melina sauntered over and convinced me to dance with her. About halfway through the song, Triple H and I switched partners for some reason and I smiled at Stephanie, "Not that I'm complaining, but since when am I your boyfriend?"

"Since I didn't want Miz hitting on me!" she laughed.

"You're lucky he won't remember it in the morning cuz if he told Randy, we'd both be dead."

"Forget Randy," she said, wrapping an arm around my neck and pressing herself against me, "I quite like the idea of being yours."

"Then you should be."

"Ask then,"

The heavy thumping of the song ended, seamlessly followed by a slower song, the low, thrumming of the bass guitar fitting in with the flashing strobes and smoke machines and creating a primal beat all its own.

"Be my girlfriend, Stephanie?"

"You know it, Ted."

Stephanie and I didn't see Randy until the following week, since he had other appearances to make that we didn't. We had been talking idly to Cody about the tag team match he and I had against The Miz and Evan Bourne later on in the night when Randy stormed up to us and pushed me away from Stephanie, "STEPHANIE ORTON!"

"What the fuck, Randy?" she snapped.

"Who the hell said you could date DiBiase?"

"I did."

"Who gave you that authority?"

"Me."

"You're in _my _stable, so you play by _my_ rules and I say you can't."

She pulled her jacket off and shoved it into my hands, "Excuse me, ass wipe? Last time I checked, you barely ever acknowledge Legacy unless you need help cheating your way to a win, so as far as I can see, Legacy is more Cody and Ted's stable than yours. And as for whether or not I can date Ted, that's none of your effing business, because I'm twenty-six damn years old, I'm not a child and I refuse to be treated as such."

Randy's fist clenched and I grabbed Stephanie's shoulder, yanking her back away from him just before his hands reached up to R.K.O. her onto the cement floor. Then, before I knew what I was doing, I shoved her jacket back into her hands and jumped him, following him down to the floor and hitting anything I could get my hands on. Cody looked on for a minute, dumbfounded, before he reached in and dragged me off of Randy, who'd been knocked unconscious by the force of his head hitting the concrete.

"You want Legacy to be _your_ stable, Randy? Have fun with it then, because I quit." I stormed off, wanting to be alone for a while to cool down.

"Ted? Ted!" Stephanie's voice echoed from somewhere down the hall, but I didn't move from my spot sitting on the floor between a couple of the big equipment crates. "Ted? Where are you? Your match is next!"

I blinked a few times before slowly getting to my feet and following the sound of her voice, "I'm coming, Steph…"

"Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said quietly, "I needed to cool down."

"Randy got what was coming to him," she soothed, pressing both of her hands to my chest to make me stop, "Thank you, for saving me back there. How'd you know he was going to try to R.K.O. me?"

"I've watched him do it a thousand times, I can see the signs." I pushed the hair from her eyes and gripped her chin lightly, drawing her up for a soft, lingering kiss, "Come to the ring with me 'n Cody?"

"Sure… He quit too, by the way."

"I figured he would."

The three of us walked down to the ring together, one of Stephanie's arms looped through Cody's and the hand of her other arm held in mine, our fingers intertwined. Cody and I were practically unbeatable after that, going on to win the World Tag Team Championships at Wrestlemania. Oh and did I mention that we quickly became fan favorites once the news of us leaving Legacy spread? I suppose, in a way, we have Randy to thank for all of it, since if he hadn't called in that favor with Stephanie, I never would've met her. And she's my one and only pleasure, dipped in lace and leather.


End file.
